The present invention relates to plural inlet-single outlet mixing valves and particularly such valves which are electrically operated as, for example, by an electromagnetic operator such as a solenoid. Solenoid operated mixing valves are commonly employed as water inlet valves for appliances such as washing machines where it is desired to provide a mixture of hot and cold water from separate sources to provide a tempered water for use in the washing program of the appliance.
Typically, solenoid operated water mixing valves for washing machines are of the pilot operated type in which the solenoid moves an armature to open a small pilot chamber, the flow from which creates a pressure differential across a main valve member, which differential moves the main valve to the open position, enabling full flow through the valve. Pilot operated solenoid actuated mixing valves for appliances are commonly formed with the valve body made of plastic material corrosion resistance, light weight, and low manufacturing cost in high volume production by virtue of being injection molded.
However, where it is desired to have such a valve with plural inlets and a single outlet, and to provide variations in the orientation and arrangement of the inlets, both with respect to each other and with respect to the outlet, it has required costly mold redesigns to provide such variations. It is often necessary to vary the arrangement of the valve inlets with respect to the outlet to facilitate mounting of the valve in the appliance and for enabling convenient connection thereto of the water source and the outlet to the washing receptacle in the appliance.
Accordingly, it has been desired to find a way or means of designing and manufacturing an appliance water inlet mixing valve such that the valve operating mechanism may remain unchanged but the orientation or relationship of the plural inlets with respect to each other and with respect to the outlet may be changed to meet different mounting requirements without requiring costly tooling changes, such as new molds.